Detrás de las palabras
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Mi novio, Romano o Italia del Sur, cuenta con un magnífico y extenso vocabulario, aunque no está precisamente lleno de palabras que podrían considerar como "educadas", pero yo como su novio sé exactamente lo que oculta detrás de ellas DRABBLE SPAMANO


Contenido: Romance, Drabble, POV España, cosas cursis XD

Pareja: SPAMANO (España x Romano)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Lo sé, lo sé, tengo unas cosas prometidas y un fanfic a la mitad pero este drabble m llego a la cabeza después de una cansada tarde llena de tareas, por lo que para despejarme quise escribir algo cortito que espero sea de su agrado

Antonio: Wah! Es la primera vez que escribes desde mi punto de vista!

Hikari: jeje creo que tienes razón, regularmente lo hago siempre desde el punto de vista de Lovi, pero supuse que tú también necesitarías de amorsh!. Finalmente yo soy Himaruya Hidekaz y…

Antonio: Emm….*le enseña un espejo a Hikari*

Hikari: mierda!...cofcof disculpen esto, dado que no soy Himaruya Hidekaz pues Hetalia no me pertenece snif, asi que esto solo fue escrito por puro ocio, espero lo disfruten, es corto pero hecho con amor!

* * *

**POV ESPAÑA**

Y ahí nos encontrábamos los dos, ambos sin decir ninguna palabra y cada quien sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Me gustaba ver a mi novio, observarle la forma en cómo degustaba de un redondo y rojo tomate como si fuera uno de los mejores manjares del planeta. Al momento que le daba otra mordida, con su eterno ceño fruncido, sus ojos color miel y su gracioso rulo sobresaliendo de su coronilla no pude evitar sonreír, en verdad que estaba completamente enamorado.

Con este último pensamiento un recuerdo fugaz inundó mi mente. Últimamente había demasiado murmullo y chismorreo entre las naciones que nos rodeaban. Siempre que me veían junto con el italiano mayor (por si no lo habían captado, si, mi novio es Romano o Italia del Sur) siempre llegaba la típica pregunta a mis oídos de "¿Cómo logras soportarlo?" o "¿Por qué sigues con él si te trata de esa manera?". Había que admitirlo, el mayor de los italianos no se podía describir fácilmente con la palabra paciencia…o romántico o cariñoso.

Romano es el tipo de persona que siempre suelta palabrotas y groserías dentro de su extenso vocabulario (a veces ni siquiera yo mismo sabia que existían algunas de las palabras que él llega a usar). Bastardo, idiota, estúpido, tonto, bestia, capullo, jodido, infeliz, mierda, macho patatas (insulto dedicado completamente a Alemania), imbécil, malparido, bobo, zopenco entre muchos otros más, completaban el vocabulario de Romano. Hasta yo que soy su novio (desde hace varios siglos atrás) soy víctima de estas "muestras de amor" por parte de Romano, ¡pero es que se ve tan lindo diciéndolas!

Pero bueno, muchas de las naciones simplemente se ponían en ciertos grupos con respecto al sureño. Estaban aquellos a los que no les importara lo que dijera, otros tantos que no les agradaba su forma de hablar o actuar por lo que intentaban evitar el mínimo contacto, unas mas que ya se encontraban acostumbrados a sus insultos (aquí entra Alemania por ejemplo, quien al ser el querido novio de Ita-chan es merecedor de gran parte de los insulto de mi novio) y creo que el ultimo grupo sería integrado por Ita-chan y yo: ambos sabemos qué es lo que realmente se oculta detrás de aquellas palabras ofensivas

-¿Qué tanto me estas mirando, bastardo?- preguntó Roma después de varios minutos que llevaba viéndolo mientras hacia mi monologo mental. Ah, siempre tan lindo mi Roma, y para quienes no lo sepan, esa pequeña frase estaba lejos de ser un insulto verdadero ya que fácilmente podría ser traducida como "Me has estado viendo desde hace minutos y haces que me sienta nervioso, ¿Qué ocurre?"…aunque bueno Romano siempre ha sido de pocas palabras y no expresaba fácilmente sus sentimientos

-Te amo Romano- esbocé una sonrisa al ver como sus mejillas se teñían de un tierno rojo y desviaba la mirada nervioso. Mientras yo supiera los verdaderos sentimientos de Romano no importaba lo que pensaran las demás personas

-¿¡Por qué estás diciendo eso tan de repente, tonto?! Será que tu imbécil cerebro ya se pudrió después de no usarlo- respondió mientras se metía a la boca el ultimo pedazo de tomate tal vez intentando ocultar su evidente nerviosismo. Romano era taaaan lindo cuando contestaba aquellos peculiares "Yo también". En menos de lo pensado, me acerque al rostro de mi italiano, lo tomé de la barbilla y le di un placentero beso en los labios, el cual fue bien recibido por él.

Siempre y cuando esas palabras ocultas fueran solo para mí, yo seguiría amando a mi lindo Romano.

FIN

* * *

Hikari: Soy cursi lo se, pero agradezcan…ahora no murió nadie! Wuju!

Lovino: Nada de "wuju", que tipo de mierdecilla amorosa de fic fue esto?!

Hikari: Yo se tan bien como Antonio que con ese comentario quisiste decir que fue corto pero lindo Lovi-love n.n

Romano: YO NO QUISE DECIR ESO!

Hikari: Bueno lindos lectores, gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer este pequeño Drabble, dejen sus comentarios y críticas constructivas por amor yaoi, fanfiction, o por facebook (este ultimo no recomendable ya que pierdo los lindos reviews! TwT) muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos!

P.D: YEAH! Creo que es mi primer fic del año! Lo que se empieza con spamano terminará con spamano(?) XD bye bye-perowna!


End file.
